


a clan of their own making

by oceanaa



Series: The Adventures of Rey (Djarin-Skywalker) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless, thats all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanaa/pseuds/oceanaa
Summary: “You’remarried?What does that even mean?”A brief, enlightening moment at family breakfast.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Rey & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Series: The Adventures of Rey (Djarin-Skywalker) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102853
Comments: 9
Kudos: 249





	a clan of their own making

**Author's Note:**

> if u havent read the rest of the series um.. idk how u got here but gl
> 
> the rest of u... heres something some bite-sized fluff to contrast the last part ;) xo

“You’re _married?_ What does that even mean? _”_

The Mandalorian and Master Luke looked at her with matching bemusement. Even though Rey couldn’t see his face, she knew the Mandalorian’s expression matched Master Luke’s amused smile and pulled together eyebrows.

“Well,” began Master Luke, glancing towards the Mandalorian with a smile so fond it radiated warmth. “It means we promised one another we would always love each other and be together forever, even when we’re far apart.”

Rey poked at her bowl of porridge, breakfast forgotten, then glanced over to Finn. He looked as confused as she felt. “So then… It’s just a promise to be together? That’s it?”

Master Luke laughed gently. “That’s part of it, yes.”

“So then… you’re like brothers?”

Amusement radiated off the pair, but Rey didn’t know why. “No, not like brothers. Din is my _husband.”_

“How’d you get married?” Rey looked over to Finn when he spoke, and she tried her best to smile at him. It was a habit she tried so very hard to keep up. It had only been a week and a half since their rescue, and while Finn was adjusting well, Rey knew he wasn’t used to being allowed to ask questions. It was such a small thing, but so important.

This time it was the Mandalorian who answered. “We made vows,” he said, voice so tender and gentle it curled around Rey all the way down to her toes. “Mandalorian vows, specifically.” In his lap, Grogu cooed happily, apparently as comforted by his father’s voice as Rey was.

“Why not Jedi vows?” Rey asked.

“The Jedi didn’t believe in things like marriage,” Master Luke explained. “They believed in detachment in relationships, so they weren’t allowed to marry, or raise their own children.”

Rey grimaced. “That sounds stupid.” If there was one thing she’d learned from Master Luke and the Mandalorian, it was just how important it was to have people of your own to love.

Master Luke laughed, shoulders shaking with mirth. “Yes, I thought so too. So I changed the rules.”

There was a beat of silence only interrupted by Grogu’s soft purring as Master Luke reached over to run a hand over his head, then lifted him from the Mandalorian’s lap and into his arms.

Rey glanced between them. “So does that make Grogu your son, too?”

“Yes,” said Master Luke, his eyes gentle and his smile soft. “We are a clan of three.”

The words felt heavy with importance, and Rey leaned closer. “What’s a clan? Does everybody have a clan? Do you have to be married to be a clan? Can clans be more than three?”

The onslaught of questions only brightened Master Luke’s smile, and beside Rey, Finn looked just as curious. Under the table, she stuck her foot out to press their boots together; it was another small habit she’d formed. Finn pressed his boot back against hers.

“Your clan is your family,” the Mandalorian explained. As he spoke, he leaned towards Master Luke, who placed his gloved hand on the Mandalorian’s beskar brace. “Before Luke, Grogu and I were our own clan. Your clan is whoever you make it to be.”

Rey nodded as her thoughts flew around her head. If your clan was your family, then… “So does that make you guys my clan?”

She didn’t know why, but the words made both Master Luke and the Mandalorian stiffen, then lean towards her. The warmth radiating from them only intensified, and she and Finn both shifted in their chairs. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just… a lot to handle.

“We- ah. Yes, I suppose… I suppose our clan is no longer just three now, is it?” Master Luke directed the question at the Mandalorian, who was very still.

“Can… can Finn be a part of it, too?” When Rey looked to Finn, his dark eyes were wide and glittering, mouth tight. He looked _nervous._

Master Luke reached over to Finn, hand slow and gentle as he placed it on his shoulder. Finn was silent, but he leaned into the touch just enough to be noticeable. It made Rey grin.

“What do you think?” Master Luke grinned at the Mandalorian, who tilted his helmet at them all. “Have we become a clan of five?”

The Mandalorian was silent, then he nodded. It sent bursts of sunshine and happiness through Rey and Finn and then to Master Luke and Grogu and round and round in an endless looping circuit of warmth.

Then, Rey remembered a small tidbit from her lessons on Mandalorian culture with the Mandalorian. She wasn’t very good at memorizing traditions or the strange language, but it was a detail that had stuck out to her at the time. “Wait- does this mean you’ll eventually take off the helmet? Can we see your face?”

The Mandalorian turned to her, then nodded. “Eventually. Yes.”

Rey grinned at him. “I bet you have a nice face,” she said, matter of factly. Finn nodded next to her, a small smile tugging at his lips too.

“Personally, I think it’s a _very_ nice face,” Master Luke commented, and the Mandalorian gave him a silent look, which made Master Luke grin. It was a specific grin, one Rey only saw him use for the Mandalorian. Were there special smiles for your husband? Rey filed away the question for later.

“Now, eat your breakfast.” Master Luke nudged their bowls closer to Rey and Finn with a small wiggle of his fingers. “A clan that eats together stays together.”

And as Rey slurped down the porridge and popped berries into her mouth, she grinned at her family, her _clan._ She still didn’t totally understand what it meant, but she knew it made her feel good. It made every part of her body feel like it was glowing, and when she looked at Finn, his grin matched her own and his eyes sparkled as they glanced between everyone at the table.

Later, she would need to ask more about this _marriage_ thing. She wanted to know why the Jedi of old didn’t believe in it. She wanted to know what the vows were, how to say them. Did they say them in Basic? Or in Mando’a? Could anyone say them? Could _she_ say them?

But for now, Rey was content to watch Master Luke levitate berries into Grogu’s mouth, which made Finn stifle a laugh behind his mouth, while the Mandalorian sat silent as ever, safety and comfort wrapping around the whole table.

**Author's Note:**

> i have TWO other oneshots in progress rn but i wrote this on my phone while in the parking lot waiting for my covid vaccine appointment bc i got there too early :/
> 
> anyway. this was literally the writing equivalent of a piece of fruity gum that lasts 5 mins.
> 
> if yall have any requests for more bite sized oneshots :) lemme know :)
> 
> stay safe out there and good night u_u


End file.
